Snow of The Dead
by aria.of.the.shadow.flame
Summary: Rei wasn't the only childhood friend of Takashi's to make a Promise. Takashi's Best Friend, Yuki Uyumi, did too. And she's the only one to keep it. What will Takashi's life with the Undead be like with Yuki fighting by his side? And more importantly will this Best friend and Takashi ever be more? Find out in Snow of The Dead.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

{Yuki Uyumi's P.O.V}

" _ **I stayed up late on the night before the day everything came to an end talking with my best friend. I never even thought that something like this could be real. That something like this could even possibly happen…"**_

"Hurry!" Takashi shouted panting as we ran. In fact we all were panting as we ran as fast as we could. Takashi was in front with Hisashi running alongside him with me slightly behind and Rei in the back. It wasn't a particular order but I was just faster than Rei. Takashi and I both each wielded bats, Rei held a broken off piece of a mop or broom with a metal twisted tip in the front while Hisashi was unarmed. I personally think he just wants to show off how strong he is in front of his girlfriend, Rei, but no asked my opinion on the matter. Anyway, we were running up the stairs when Takashi turned back and asked "Hisashi are you ok?" in a panicked tone. By this point, I am standing beside Takashi and looked at Hisashi wanting to know the answer to that too. After all Hisashi had been bitten on his arm. It wasn't severe but that wasn't the point. After all if this was just like the movies or videogames then he would turn into one of **THEM**. All it took was one measly little bite after all.

We were still there at the stop of the stairs when Rei got the "brilliant" idea to turn around and attack one of **THEM** . She stabbed it in the chest and it slumped forward slightly. Again I was basing everything here on what I know about the movies and videogames. You have to aim for the head. Anything else and all it does was annoy **THEM** and waste your energy. Apparently, Takashi agreed with me since he turned to her and says "Are you nuts?" without getting Hisashi's answer. "Say what?" Rei said stunned, she momentarily took her eyes and attention away from what was going on. Big mistake! Very big mistake! "Rei!" I shouted trying to warn her. Too late. The zombie took hold of Rei's weapon and yanked it hard from her hands. Using the makeshift weapon, the zombie swung it out and hit her in the stomach hard enough to stun her and trap her against the wall. Her eyes widened in pain as a gasp escaped her lips. Rei slumped against the wall in pain as the zombie made its way towards her. She stared at the thing in horrific terror.

"GET AWAY!" Rei screamed in terror as the zombie crawled towards her at a fast pace. "No!" I shouted. Just as I was going to help her I heard another shout. "R-Rei!" I turned to see who shouted and it turns out it was Hisashi. Hisashi grabbed Takashi's bat and pushed past Takashi and pushed me back. I stumbled on the stair step behind me and would have fallen had my best friend, Takashi, not caught me. Had we been in any other situation I would have glared at Hisashi for that but this wasn't the time for that. Hisashi ran down the stairs and, using the bat, smashed the thing's head in splattering the zombie's brains into the wall. Rei got up quickly. "Hisashi!" she exclaimed happily. The girl walked up the stairs looking at Hisashi like he was a god.

"Did you see that?" Hisashi asked. "Yeah it's just like I thought. You have to aim for the head." I replied. He turned to me and silently nodded. Hisashi and Rei started up the stairs but I turned and ran down the stairs just past the couple. "Yuki! Get back here!" I heard Takashi shout out. I ran past Rei and Hisashi, jumped up slightly, and kicked a female zombie in the face that was with in biting distance of Rei. The kick sent the female zombie tumbling down the stairs until she cracked her skull on some sort of metal box at the bottom of the stairs. Ensuring she wouldn't be getting back up, I ran back up the stairs to Takashi. I almost flinched when I saw the look on his face. I hate making him worry and having him look at me like that with his worried glare.

He took his attention off me for a second and turned to the couple behind us. "Rei, Hisashi! Hurry, this way!" He grabbed my hand and led me up the stairs ensuring I wouldn't do anymore "crazy stunts". Rei put Hisashi's arm around her shoulders and helped him to the top of the stairs. As Rei turned the corner with Hisashi slumped over her shoulders Takashi and I turned back to look at the school. What had been a normal high school just this morning was now more like a battle field. "Dammit" Takashi said. "What the fuck?" I asked quietly staring at the carnage. "WHAT THE FUCK'S GOING ON?!" Takashi yelled. I placed my hand on Takashi's shoulder in what I hoped was a comforting manner. "I wish I knew Takashi. I wish I knew." I answered quietly.

" _ **And to think that just this morning everything was normal. It didn't take that long… for the world to become this…"**_

(Earlier Today: This Morning)

" _ **Hi! I'm Yuki Uyumi. I got a bit ahead of myself there. So here's what happened in its entirety…"**_

I was skipping class again today with my best friend, Takashi Komuro. The two of us had always been friends since were only little kids. Now don't judge me. I am after all a straight A student. The two of us had a habit of skipping classes together but would never get in trouble for it since I would still ace any test given and I would help Takashi study for any tests too. We were hanging out in the middle of the spiral stairway as usual. Takashi standing leaning against the railing with me sitting on the ground with my back against the railing and my knees tucked under my chin. I just sat there silently offering my support as I heard Takashi mumbling. "Pinkie promise. Cross my heart…and hope to die? Yeah right." There was that so-called promise again. The one SHE made back then and broke the first chance SHE got. At least I have never broken MY promise to him. At first, back when we became friends, it was only just us. Takashi and Yuki. The two of us against the world. But then all of that changed. She appeared. Rei Miyamoto. The bitch. SHE had Takashi's heart for years and then took it and destroyed it, stomping on it, and leaving it on the floor, not caring what SHE had done to him or about the consequences, as SHE walked away and played the victim. And what's worse. SHE walked into the arms of Takashi's male best friend's, Hisashi Igou's, arms causing a rift between them that had almost destroyed their friendship forever. I had been their medium and only saving grace. That bitch is a life ruinner. SHE hurt MY Takashi! I hate HER!

Yeah. If it wasn't obvious, I am in love with my best friend, Takashi Komuro. I just never told him since Rei was obviously the object of his affection. But I still stayed by his side. I kept my promise to him. Even though it hurt me to be near him as he loved Rei and not me. I'm a glutton for punishment. Yeah, I know. But to me Takashi is that important. So I withstood all the pain over the years and stayed by his side. I supported him throughout his relationship, even if I thought he could do so much better than Rei even if that someone wasn't me. Yeah I've got it bad. But I would never take advantage of Takashi and try to pursue him while he's still down about Rei. So I just stayed by his side. Just as our promise states.

(Flash back)

 _Two little kids stood in an empty clearing at the park. A little boy with dark brown hair and light brown eyes wearing a red T-shirt and blue jean shorts, white socks, and brown shoes. And a little girl wearing a summer dress as white as the meaning of her name and an ice blue flower the same color as her ice blue tints at the tip of her hair in her hair and cute little white sandals on her dainty feet. They clasped both of each other's hand and leaned into each other, foreheads touching, as they looked down. "I'll watch you back. You watch mine." They said together. Then they raised their heads and looked into each other's eyes as they completed their promise. "The two of us. Together. Always. Until the end." They smiled at each other and let go of only one hand leaving one free and the other hand still clasped in the other's. They giggled happily as they ran off to play still holding each other's hand never forgetting their promise."_

 _(Flash back End)_

And I never did forget. I'm still here. By his side. Watching his back as he watches mine. I could never leave him. Even if he never loves me and only ever sees me as his best friend. It hurt me to see him like this and I was about to say something to offer comfort but what could I say? What did I have the right to say? Even if I was always there for him and supported his relationship, it didn't mean I ever approved of it. So I just placed my hand on Takashi's leg offering what comfort and support I could. Takashi noticed and looked down offering me a small smile that for me could have lit up the world. One which I returned.

All of a sudden we heard a scoff. "Ugh that's so stupid!" Only one person came to mind when we heard that. Sure enough the both of us turned and saw her, Saya Takagi, the pink haired self-proclaimed genius with a bitchy attitude herself. Takagi and I are around the same height with only a few inches in between in my favor. While her hair is bubblegum pink mine is silver with an ice blue tint to it with my hair being longer than hers. We both have about the same figure as far as body type goes with my breasts being the same size only slightly bigger than hers and my body having feminine muscles due to my working out for martial arts. While she wears contacts and has golden eyes I do not. Mine are a cerulean blue and I have perfect vision. No glasses needed. Takashi helped me stand up as we turned to hear what the queen bitch herself had to say. "What do you want?" the both of us ended up asking at the same time.

Now don't misunderstand. I don't hate Takagi. I just can't stand the way she acts sometimes. Especially towards Takashi. She looked at the both of us with a scowl on her face. "Every time you have to face something you don't like you always come to this stupid staircase. It's like your own little pity corner. Look at you! Good God! The first semester just started. How are you ever going to make it through the year?" Once she's done hounding on Takashi she sets her sights onto me. "And you! Why do you let him do stuff like this?! Skipping classes?! We all know you're the only one he'll listen too! You're a straight A student. Act like it!" Takashi just looks at her. "I could say the same thing to you. The fifth period isn't even over yet." he says. "It's okay because I'm a genius unlike you who only got into this school due to dumb luck." Takagi says snobbishly. I quietly scoff in the back ground hoping she didn't hear me since I didn't want to deal with her right now. But from the look on her face she did.

Takashi sighed. "Takagi, why do you always diss me like that?" he asked. "Because I don't like stupid people." Takagi states bluntly. "What?" we both said at the same time with my reply coming out almost as a growl. _'This bitch is pissing me off!' Dissing not only me but my best friend like that?!'_ I thought to myself angrily. Takashi must have noticed I was getting pissed since he placed his hand on my shoulder and squeezed it gently. It served to calm me somewhat but with Takagi still here she was bound to say something to set me off again. "Especially the ones that can't admit they're stupid. I mean you're pretty stupid but at least you know you are. So if I tell you that you're stupid, then maybe by some miracle you'll be less stupid, stupid!" "Okay that's it! Listen here bitc-…!" I growled. "Yuki!" Takashi said cutting me off and having never released my shoulder, he gives it another gentle squeeze. "Grow up! Moping because your little friend dumped you…stupid. You should be lucky you got any girl at all. It's probably dumb luck Uyumi hangs around you too." Takagi said before walking away. I wanted nothing more than to stalk after her and slap the hell out of her. That was just taking it too far! I growled angrily and was going to do just that but Takashi stopped me.

"That bitch!" I snarled out. Takashi slung his arm across my shoulders in the usual way that helps me calm down and eventually my anger faded. "Thanks, Takashi." I smiled up at him now that I was calm. He smiled back down at me since he was taller but I could tell his smile still had a sad feel to it. He pulled me into a side hug as we looked out over the railing of the stairs and I let him knowing that he needed the comfort. Takashi is my best friend after all, even if I had a thing for him. Even if he didn't feel the same, and never did, I'd always be there for him. I loved him after all.

We just stood there silently for a bit taking comfort in each other's presence when we heard a banging sound. We turned to the direction of the sound and noticed a commotion at the front gate. A strange man was banging at the gate. "What's that?" I asked. Takashi looks down at me and just shrugged. "A trespasser?" I asked aloud again. Takashi shrugged again in answer and pulled me close to him just in case. He was protective of me after all. We watched as four teachers approached the gate and I secretly hoped that maybe now the guy would leave. But somehow I don't think I'll be that lucky to have my hope answered."Takashi?" I said having a bad feeling in my stomach. "Yeah? What?" he asked. "I have a really bad feeling." Takashi looks down at me puzzled. "Huh? About what?" he asked. "I don't know." I answered. "But I-Oh MY GOD!" I screamed. My eyes widened in horror as I put a hand over my mouth with my left hand and with other I pointed at the front gate and even Takashi looked shocked. That strange man at the front gate had just bit a teacher and killed him. Takashi pulled me into his arms protectively and we watched in horror as the dead teacher sat up and killed the only female teacher there. Takashi backed up in fear taking me with him since he still held me protectively in his arms. _'What the fuck just happened?'_ Takashi thought as he just held me.

"Yuki, we gotta get out of here!" Takashi said pulling me with him away from the stairwell. He pulled me away with him up the stairs and down that hall. "Takashi, wait up!" I shouted out to him. Hey! Just because I'm fast doesn't mean I can keep up with Takashi. He has longer legs than me! Any who, Takashi turned around and looked at me. "Sorry Yuki." he said. He slowed down just enough for me to catch up. Takashi slammed open the door to ours, Rei, and Hisashi's class room when we got to it. I saw Rei look up at the doorway to see who had come in. She looked angry when she saw that it was Takashi and downright pissed when she saw that I was with him. "Komuro! Uyumi! You both couldn't be happy with just skipping my class?" the teacher shouted. Normally I probably would have made a sarcastic remark as was practically my trade mark but we didn't have time for that. We both ignored him and walked over to Rei and Hisashi. While I stopped by Hisashi who had just jumped out of his seat, Takashi ignored him altogether and walked over to Rei. "Come with me. We gotta get out of here!" He said and pulled Rei roughly out of her set by her arms.

"Wha-? What are you talking about?" Rei asked. While this was going on Takagi jumped out of her seat to try and hear what was going on and me and Hisashi walked over to Takashi and Rei. "Dude what are you doing?" Hisashi asks and his attitude is seriously starting to piss me off. Before Takashi could answer I beat him to it. "People just got killed at the front gate," I said bluntly. "No bullshit." Takashi said backing up my claim. Hisashi looked at me shocked. "Are you serious?" he asked. Before I could answer him Takashi pushed me slightly behind him. "Yeah 'cause she's making shit like that up!" Takashi defended me. At this point Rei finally snapped out of whatever little trance she was in, yanked her arm free from Takashi's grasp, and started yelling. That's all she ever seemed to do. "Jesus! What is going on with you?! I can never understand what-"Before she could continue her little rant all that could be heard was a SLAP. A soft gasp escaped my lips as I watched Takashi slap, Rei, the girl he has been in love with since forever. But I can understand why. We don't have time to be standing around arguing pointlessly right now. Before Rei could explode again, Takashi interrupted her. "Listen! Listen to me!" Takashi shouts and turns to Hisashi. We had finally gotten them to leave with us after another five minutes of pointless arguing, but though she heard everything, Takagi didn't follow us. After we left we started running, turned left, and were running down the hall.

"Just tell me what's going on" Hisashi says finally. Takashi was obviously too pissed to speak still so the job of explaining went to me. "There was someone at the school gate, a man. The PE teachers went to go check it out and something happened." I said. "And now those PE teachers are killing each other!" Takashi finally shouts having calmed down enough to explain just what the hell was going on. "That's insane!" Rei replied. After running down several hallways we finally stopped at a supply closet. Coincidentally there were two baseball bats and a broom/mop thing in it. "What you forgot something?" Takashi asked. "If what you and Yuki told me was true we'll need some weapons, right?" Hisashi replied. "Here Rei." Hisashi broke off the end of that broom/mop thing and handed it to her. "Here Yuki." I turned and saw Takashi handing me the second baseball bat while claiming the first one for his own. "Thanks Takashi." I said to him. He offered me a small smile and nodded his head then he turned to Hisashi. "What about you?" Takashi asked him. "Yeah since you were the one to bring up weapons in the first place, shouldn't you have one too? I'm sure we could find you something around here." I said to Hisashi. Hisashi just shook his head. "I've got a black belt in karate. Come on, we gotta get out of this school!" he answered to both me and Takashi. Then Rei came up with an idea. "Let's just call the police. We'll talk to my father." she suggested.

Even though it was against school rules, Takashi and I both took out our cell phones from our pockets, but Takashi was faster than me in doing that so Rei grabbed his phone. "School rules are meant to be broken right?" Takashi says aloud but mostly to Rei. Rei used Takashi's cell phone to try to call her dad but the line was busy. "No way! 1-1-0 is busy! That's not possible!" Rei said disbelieving with a gasp. Suddenly we heard the P.A. system turn on and listened. "This announcement is for all of our students. An emergency situation is taking place outside of the school right now! All students must follow your teacher's instructions and evacuate! I repeat-" the announcement said. "So they finally realized it." Takashi said talking over the announcement being said over the P.A. system. I opened my mouth to give a reply to the mostly rhetorical sentence, but when I did, the P.A. announcer had dropped the microphone and now it was quiet. Too quiet. This was starting to scare me a bit and for once I allowed myself to be vulnerable in front of others and grabbed onto Takashi's sleeve loosely. Takashi understood what it was that I was conveying to him and joined our hands together and gave a gently squeeze discretely without Rei or Hisashi noticing before releasing my hand and preparing to run. "It's happening" Takashi said. Just then we hear the P.A. announcer shout "Get away! Get away from me! Get back!" We also heard what seemed like growling, the sound of metal being thrown around, and the announcer's screams. And just like that, next thing we heard was rapid footsteps and the sound of screams coming from the halls. The whole school was now in a panic.

"We gotta get out of here!" I shouted. Hisashi agreed and backed me up saying "This way!" Takashi then noticed the way Hisashi was going. "Where are you going?! We gotta get out of here!" he yelled out. "The building with classrooms is too crowded. We need to go through the management building." Hisashi replied. "Hisashi is right! Just shut up and do as he says!" Rei shot at Takashi. Normally I would be pissed at how she's talking to my best friend but we didn't have time for that. "Alright fine!" Takashi shouted back with me silently agreeing. We ran outside the doors that lead to the management building, and saw one of the teachers a few feet ahead of us. "That's Mr. Makisaka. What's the matter with him?" Rei asked. Mr. Makisaka advanced on Rei and I pretty fast. Rei and I both started backing up as he tried to get a hold of us. "Get away!" Rei screamed for the both of us since I stayed quiet. "Rei! Stab him! Don't hold back! Give it everything you got!" Hisashi yelled out at her. "Yuki! If that doesn't work hit him with the bat!" Takashi cried out to me. Before Rei and I could react, the zombie pushed past me, grabbed a hold of Rei's weapon, and tried to bite her.

Rei finally snapped out of her frightened state and pushed back against the zombie. "Don't fuck with me!" she exclaimed. "I'm the VP of the Spear Martial Arts Club!" She started beating up the zombie before stabbing it right in the chest. I ran close to but not next to Rei with my bat posed at the ready in case my self- made theory on these things was right. "Yes!" I heard Takashi yell out. I let a small smile grace my lips but didn't turn around to look at him in case I was right about this thing and it wasn't down for the count just yet. Sure enough, the zombie started moving again. _'I hate it when I'm right!'_ I thought to myself. Then the zombie struggled out of the grip of Rei's weapon and swung it back. "Rei get back!" I shouted out to her. She stepped back with just enough time to avoid getting hit but unfortunately that left me in the line of fire. I got hit in the stomach and sent flying back into the metal wall. The impact of the hit was almost enough to send the bat I was holding flying out of my hand. "Yuki! No!" I heard Takashi cry out to me worriedly but Hisashi was already running back towards me. Using the bat I hit the zombie in the chest sending it back a bit allowing me to slowly stand and get away from it.

"What the hell? Why is he still moving?" Hisashi asked and it was understandable. I mean, this thing had been stabbed in the chest after all and the force I put behind that hit I gave it to the chest normally would have heavily damaged one's lungs. Hisashi put the zombie in a head lock and dragged the thing away from me allowing me to stand fully. "Hisashi get away from him!" Takashi yelled out worried about our friend. "Don't worry, I can take him!" Hisashi replied. "Not if it means you get bitten!" I yelled at him. Then the zombie turned his whole head around. My eyes widened in fear and I wasn't the only one. "What the fuck?" Hisashi asked. Then what I feared would happen all along did indeed happen. Hisashi got bitten. Takashi and Rei both ran to help Hisashi. "Hey you, get the hell away from him!" Takashi yelled out as he started beating the zombie over the head with his bat but not hard enough apparently to take the thing down. "Hisashi!" Rei yelled as she repeatedly stabbed the thing. "Jesus Christ! Why won't he just die already?!" Rei shouted as she stabbed the zombie again. "Oh, I knew it" I whispered. Takashi heard me and it seems that he caught onto part of my theory. "Oh no I knew it. He is dead." Takashi said. "He's dead but still moving!" Takashi shouted.

Suddenly, the zombie started to bit harder on to Hisashi's arm. Rei dropped her weapon and ran to get Hisashi out of the grip of the god forsaken zombie. "Takashi! Help him! Don't just stand there! Do something! DO SOMETHING WILL YA?!" Rei yelled at Takashi as if all of this was his fault. I got pissed at her and turned my rage on the zombie using my bat to smash the zombie's head in making blood splatter on all of us. The zombie slumped forward and finally fell to the ground dead, for good this time. Everyone was surprised that I was the one to kill the thing but we didn't dwell on that for long. I stood there in shock silently and shook as I held the bat loosely in my hands still raised as if I was going to bash another zombie on the head. Finally I slowly lowered my arms and Takashi pulled me into an embrace, holding me gently, silently giving me comfort and his thanks for saving Hisashi. My body was shaking almost convulsing and my nerves were trembling. But can you blame me? This was the first time I had ever in my life even taken the life of another, zombie or otherwise. "Hisashi, are you ok?" Rei asked not once caring if I was alright after killing for the first time or thanking me for saving her boyfriend for that matter. Takashi, bless his soul, rubbed my back soothingly and I hugged him tightly before pulling away slightly after having calmed down a bit. "Are you alright?" Takashi asked me. "Y-yeah" I replied my voice cracking and still slightly shaken up, but I was able to function now at least. Takashi winced slightly as my voice crack with fear and just held me in to his side, holding me close.

"Son of a bitch just bit me; no big deal." Hisashi replied to Rei. Hisashi looked past Rei and over to me. I was still in Takashi's embrace but now it was a side hug. "Thanks Yuki. I owe you one." Hisashi said to me. Rei finally looked over to me and said "Oh…yeah Thank you". "Any time." I replied as best I could without my voice cracking even though I was annoyed at how ungrateful Rei sounded. Out of nowhere we heard glass breaking and a high pitched scream. The four of us all watched as a girl a few years younger than us got bit by a zombie and died. Rei just gasped while I stood there watching, emotionless to those who don't know me but those who do would notice me leaning into Takashi's side hug as he hugged me closer to himself. "We can handle one of 'em but there's no way…" Takashi started to say but didn't bother to finish stating. "The roof…" Hisashi said. "The roof…?" Rei questioned. "Yeah, we should barricade ourselves up there until help arrives; and we can see what's going on down." Hisashi exclaims. "Yeah! Let's go!" I stated in agreement. We were now on the roof, overlooking the city. Some of it was in flames. In the distance I could hear sirens. "Holy shit! It's happening everywhere!" Takashi points out. "But everything was normal; everything was fine a minute ago!" Rei exclaimed. "It didn't take that long for that to change." I said. Rei was right. Just a little while ago this had been a normal day and now it seems the whole city has gone to hell.

Suddenly, a giant wind came out of nowhere. Both Rei and I started to get pushed away, but Takashi grabbed onto me tightly and Hisashi did the same to Rei. We looked back and saw a bunch of helicopters flying overhead. "Black Hawk. American Military?" Hisashi asks. "No, that's not it." I said. "No you're right Yuki. That's Self-Defense Force." Hisashi replied to me. "Where did they come from, there's no base around here!" Hisashi and I both say at the same time without meaning too. "Over here!" Rei yells as she waves her arms. "Don't Bother. I wouldn't even waste your strength. That's Self-Defense Force. They must have some kind of a special mission." Hisashi says. "He's right. They're not here to rescue us. They're not even doing anything about that!" I said pointing down to where another student from our school who before all this shit started obviously had gym class had been captured by a group of zombies and was bitten. "That's what's going on outside the school…"Hisashi started. "…Where you can still run away from it…"I finished for him. "Imagine what's going on inside the school." both I and Hisashi said at the same time ominously. "Now there's a scary thought…" I said trailing off at the end ominously.

My thoughts to how it must be inside the school. The most likely scenario is that friends would betray each other due to peoples' own want and need to survive and sure enough something like that did happen. Running could be heard down a dimly lit hallway due to the stain glassed windows lining the hall. The afternoon sun cast shadows in the hall as soft panting was heard. "We should be ok if we run together Mizuzu!" a black haired girl a year younger than us said to a girl holding her hand as they ran the halls in the school together. "Of course, we will. Cause you and I are BFFs, Tashimi!" the orange haired girl holding her hand answered as they ran. Suddenly both girls cried out as they felt something yank them back. The two girls looked down and sure enough saw a zombie holding onto Tashimi's ankle. The zombie dragged her down some stairs lifting her skirt slightly showing her underwear. Tashimi cried out and went down still holding her best friend's, Mizuzu's, hand. Not caring about her state of undress, the zombie bit into Tashimi's neck, hard. "Ow! Ow! Ow! Help me Mizuzu!" Tashimi cried rapidly in pain and horror as her neck was ravaged by the zombie biting her as she still held on to Mizuzu's hand.

Tashimi thought that her best friend would help her as Mizuzu looked into Tashimi's hopeful eyes. "Let go of me!" Mizuzu said. Tashimi eyes widened horrified. Her supposed "best friend forever" was betraying her! "Dammit, Bitch! I said! Let! Go!" Mizuzu cried out as she kicked Tashimi in the head causing her to bleed and cry out in pain as the kick sent her further down the stairs. Her painful cry attracted more of **THEM** that ended up biting into her upper body somewhere making her die in agony. Mizuzu watched it all in horror at what she had done and slowly backed up to get away from there only to gasp in horror as she felt **THEM** grab on to her.

Another situation would be that some would try to commit suicide, not able to deal with everything that was happening. The world around them was changing too fast for some people in the school to deal with and sure enough this happened too. We saw it all for ourselves. "It's here too!" a teacher cried in horror. "There's no way this is really happening… A dream… That's right... It's just a bad dream… I need to wake up... Go back to school… I'm supposed to chew all of those new club members out today..." The teacher said really out of it as he opened a window on the second floor. He got on to the window sill and jumped falling strait down splattering his head on the ground below. Others would probably try to run inside the school but would get stuck or be too slow and would get caught and bitten by **THEM** , screaming in agony and pain as death came. Coming back to life as one of **THEM**.

"This is like a disease cause by **THEM.** " Hisashi said. " **THEM**?" Takashi asked. "The dead are attacking people left and right. But this isn't a movie or video game. That's why it's **THEM**. **THEY** bite people and then the ones bitten die and come back to life as one of **THEM**." Hisashi said. "And it looks like smashing **THEIR** head in is the only way to get rid of 'em." I followed up Hisashi's explanation. Soon we were surrounded. "There's too many of them!" Rei pointed out looking around at the ever growing number of zombies. I silently pointed out an easily defensible spot to Hisashi who nodded his head at me. "Good thinking Yuki! Let's get up there and block the stairs!" Hisashi said. "Let's go!" Takashi yelled. "Hurry!" Takashi shouted panting as we ran. In fact we all were panting as we ran as fast as we could. Takashi was in front with Hisashi running alongside him with me slightly behind and Rei in the back. It wasn't a particular order but I was just faster than Rei. Takashi and I both each wielded bats, Rei held a broken off piece of a mop or broom with a metal twisted tip in the front, like some kind of make shift staff, while Hisashi was unarmed. I personally think he just wanted to show off how strong he is in front of his girlfriend, Rei, but no asked my opinion on the matter. Anyway, we were running up the stairs when Takashi turned back and asks "Hisashi are you ok?" in a panicked tone. By this point I am standing beside Takashi and looked at Hisashi wanting to know the answer to that too. After all Hisashi had been bitten on his arm. It wasn't severe but that wasn't the point. After all if this was like the movies or video games then he would turn into one of **THEM**. All it took was one measly little bite after all.

We were still there at the stop of the stairs when Rei got the "brilliant" idea to turn around and attack one of **THEM**. She stabbed it in the chest and it slumped forward slightly. Again, I was basing everything here on what I know about the movies and video games of the Undead. You have to aim for the head. Anything else and all it does was annoy **THEM** and waste your energy. Apparently, Takashi agreed with me since he turned to her and said "Are you nuts?" without getting Hisashi's answer. "Say what?" Rei said stunned, and she momentarily took her eyes and attention away from what was going on just in front of her. Big mistake! Very big mistake! "Rei!" I shouted trying to warn her. Too late. The zombie took hold of Rei's weapon and yanked it hard from her hands. Using the makeshift weapon, the zombie swung it out and hit her in the stomach hard enough to stun her and trap her against the wall. Her eyes widened in pain as a gasp escaped her lips. Rei slumped against the wall in pain as the zombie made its way towards her moving like something from the Exorcist. She stared at the thing in horrific terror.

"GET AWAY!" Rei screamed in terror as the zombie crawled towards her at a fast pace. "No!" I shouted. Just as I was going to help her, I heard another shout. "R-Rei!" I turned to see who shouted and it turns out it was Hisashi. Hisashi grabbed Takashi's bat and pushed past Takashi and pushed me back. I stumbled on the stair step behind me and would have fallen had my best friend, Takashi, not caught me. Had we been in any other situation I would have glared at Hisashi for what he did, but this wasn't the time for that. Hisashi ran down the stairs and using the bat smashed the thing's head in splattering the zombie's brains into the wall. Rei got up quickly. "Hisashi!" she exclaimed happily. The girl walked up the stairs looking at Hisashi like he was some kind of god.

"Did you see that?" Hisashi asked. "Yeah it's just like I thought. You have to aim for the head." I replied. He turned to me and silently nodded. Rei and Hisashi started up the stairs, but I turned and ran down the stairs just past the couple. "Yuki! Get back here!" I heard Takashi shout out. I ran past Rei and Hisashi, jumped up slightly, and kicked a female zombie in the face that was just with in biting distance of Rei. The kick sent the female zombie tumbling down the stairs until she cracked her skull on some sort of metal box at the bottom of the stairs. Ensuring she wouldn't be getting back up, I ran back up the stairs to Takashi. I almost flinched when I saw the look on his face. I hate making him worry and having him look at me like that with his worried glare. He took his attention off me for a second and turned to the couple behind us. "Rei, Hisashi! Hurry, this way!" He grabbed my hand and led me up the stairs ensuring I wouldn't do anymore "crazy stunt". Rei put Hisashi's arm around her shoulders and helped him to the top of the stairs. As Rei turned the corner with Hisashi slumped over her shoulders Takashi and I turned back to look at the school. What had been a normal high school just this morning was now more like a battle field. "Dammit" Takashi said. "What the fuck?" I asked quietly staring at the carnage. "WHAT THE FUCK'S GOING ON?!" Takashi yelled. I placed my hand on Takashi's shoulder in what I hoped was a comforting manner. "I wish I knew Takashi. I wish I knew." I said quietly.

After fixing up a barricade to block the stairs so **THEY** wouldn't get in, I sighed in relief as I sat on the floor by Takashi's legs. "Why, why is this happening?" Rei asked. "There has to be a reason. Maybe if we can figure out what's causing it, we can stop it. Or at least…protect ourselves" Hisashi said weakly. As soon as he finished speaking I stood up from the floor to stand next to Takashi. _'He's getting worse. Much worse. I doubt he'll make it past_ _the next half hour_ _, let alone the rest of_ _today_ _'_ I thought to myself sadly. "We need to look around for matches or a lighter around here somewhere" Hisashi said. "Hisashi is right. It's gonna get dark soon and if we don't make a fire now we're gonna be fucked when it does get dark" I said. Just as I finished saying this, Hisashi started to cough up blood.

That right there cemented the fact that Hisashi would not make it. "Hisashi, what's wrong with you?!" I heard Rei ask though my attention was on Hisashi as I held Takashi's hand, who squeezed my hand gently in response. Before Hisashi could answer her, he coughed up more blood. "Takashi, Yuki, Hisashi is-!"Rei started to say but stopped when she saw how scared both me and Takashi were and when Hisashi started to cough up even more blood she turned her attention back to her boyfriend. Hisashi had this distant look in his eyes, like a hunger was growing inside of him. He already looked like the Undead and pretty soon he would be. I give it ten minutes or even less than that.

He was trying to keep his breathing regulated, but all of us could hear how ragged his breathing sounded. "Why? Why? He got bit just a little, so why does it look so horrible?" Rei asked in disbelief as she kneeled next to Hisashi looking at the bite mark on Hisashi's arm. "So it is just like the movies" Hisashi said. " **THEY** bite you, then that's it." he said further. I could hear his voice cracking and I held onto Takashi's hand tighter bowing my head sadly knowing Hisashi was so close to death. "That can't be true! What you see in the movies will never happen!" Rei said in full out denial. "But it did happen, to everyone else!" Hisashi said. A long pause entered the conversation. Then Hisashi spoke. "Takashi, will you help me?" he asked. "Help you with what?" Takashi asked in reply after a short pause. Using his finger, Hisashi weakly pointed out over to the railing at the far end of the roof. "Help me over the rail, straight to the ground from here. The impact from the fall should smash my head, or better yet Yuki use your bat to smash my head in." Hisashi said.

Both I and Takashi looked at him in surprise. "What are you sayin-?" Rei started to ask but Hisashi cut her off. "I don't want to be one of **THEM**!" He shouted before he started coughing up even more blood once again. Takashi gasped and I hung my head sadly as I held Takashi's hand tightly, both of us taking comfort from that. "Come on Takashi, Yuki…do it for me! I wanna stay myself. Until the end!" We could do nothing as Hisashi started screaming in agony. Tears started to build up in my eyes. I wanted nothing more than to bury my head into Takashi's shoulder and not have to watch my friend die before my eyes, but I wouldn't dishonor Hisashi like that. Even though watching this and not able to do anything to help or to stop it cut deeply into my heart.

"No, Hisashi! YOU CAN'T DIE!" Rei cried, urging Hisashi to keep fighting but it was not to be. Hisashi screamed one more time, before he died. Tears fell silently from my eyes. "Can you do this?" I asked in a whisper to Takashi softly so only he could hear, knowing he would never let me be the one to end it. "Yeah." he replied just as softly. "Can you hold her back?" Takashi asked me. "You got it." I replied to him quietly. Takashi pulled me into a side hug since he would need to do it, deliver the final blow, while I held Rei back. I pulled away from the hug and walk over to Rei. "Rei…I'm so sorry" I whisper to her as tears fell from my eyes. I hugged her and she hugged me back.

Suddenly, Hisashi's hand twitched, but neither Rei nor I saw it. Takashi did though and tightened his grip on his bat. "Get away from him, Yuki, Rei." Takashi said solemnly. I stood up and tried to pull Rei to her feet, but she resisted. "Rei come on" I whispered to her. Takashi started walking towards Hisashi's body, and when Rei noticed she yanked her arm out of my grip and leaned over Hisashi's body protectively. "No! You can't do that! He's not turning! He's not turning into one of **THEM;** he's going to be fine!" she protested in full out denial. "Get away from him" Takashi said more firmly. Hisashi's body started moving and I froze. Takashi moved and stood in front of me protectively. "Hisashi!" Rei shouted out excitedly. "Look Takashi, he's getting up, he's getting better…" Rei trailed off as he sat up. "Hisashi?" Rei asked. Hisashi was standing now. "What's the matter?" Rei asked worriedly. Looking at Hisashi, there was no doubt about it now; he had turned.

Takashi turned to me and quickly said. "Yuki, get Rei away from him quick!" Takashi said. "Right!" I replied sadly. I went up behind Rei, and grabbing her from both her elbows, helped get her to her feet and slowly dragged her back. We walked backwards beside Takashi with me holding Rei back grabbing her by wrapping my arms around her tightly. "This can't be true. No way." Rei said shaking her head in denial. "Takashi!" I called out his name making him turn to me. "Please be careful." I said to him with worried tears in my eyes. "Of course." he replied gently squeezing my shoulder. "Rei, I know you can't believe it." Takashi said addressing Rei. "Yuki can't believe it. I can't believe it." I hung my head slightly as I held Rei back. "Takashi?" Rei asked wondering where he was going with this. "But it's happening." Takashi said as he tightens his grip on the bat again. "Don't do it!" Rei pleaded. "IT'S HAPPENING!" Takashi shouted. With that said, Takashi ran forward and killed the Undead Hisashi smashing his head in with the bat. "NOOOOOOO!" Rei screamed in horror. She collapsed in to my arms, but not all the way to the floor, and started crying hysterically.

After a time, her tears seemed to dry up and she just stood there. She pushed away from my arms and distanced herself slightly just a bit. Now that I was free, I went over to Takashi and hugged him tightly, a few tears still leaving my eyes. But I had to be there for him. He had been there for me after all. This was the first time Takashi had taken a life, after all, only it was worse. Even more so in that it was the life of his best friend. The three of us just stayed there not moving in silence with me in Takashi's arms and Rei just off to the side when I heard Rei start to whisper. "Why? Why?" Rei asked after she finally collapsed to the floor on her knees. "He would have bitten you if he hadn't done that, Rei!" I replied. "I didn't ask you to save me! And how would you know that anyway? What are you, some expert?" she asked. I couldn't believe this. She was pissing me off. Takashi had just saved her life and she was acting like an ungrateful little bitch. "Then I would have been willing to get bitten. Better to die that way than surviving by doing something like this!" Rei shouted. The more she spoke like that the more pissed off I'm getting. After all, she was calling Takashi and me monsters since we had killed.

"I don't think Hisashi would have wanted that for you!" Takashi countered. "How do you know that, Takashi?" Rei asked bitterly. "Oh I know; I know; you must have hated Hisashi, am I right? Because he was dating me!" she continued. Ok that did it. I couldn't keep my silence anymore, my anger was too great. "Rei" I said calmly, too calmly, as I walked over to her, dropping my bat as I walked. I stood before her for a second before I struck out at her with my left hand slapping her face, hard. Her head turned to the left with the force of the blow. "Get over yourself, bitch!" I finished saying. I grabbed my bat and walked over to Takashi taking a hold of his hand signifying to him that I was and had always been on his side and always would be. Rei looked at me shocked as she turned to look at me, holding her reddened cheek as both Takashi and I walked away from her hand in hand. "Hey! Where do you think you're going?" she asked irritably. "You obviously don't want me around anymore…" Takashi started saying. "And my best friend is not going anywhere near those things without me! We'll go downstairs and smash 'em!" I finished saying still way too calm to be normal. "Wh-what are you talking about?" she asked running up behind us. "You can't take on that many by yourselves!" she continued. "Hey wait-Takashi?" We had just ignored her as she spoke. We were too busy trying to open the barrier slightly so we could leave the roof.

Takashi helped me up to the part of the barrier that we were taking down before she tried to stop us both, but of course mainly Takashi. "No, stop it!" Rei shouted. She ran up behind Takashi, wrapping her arms around Takashi's arm trying to pull him back. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! I really didn't mean it! So please… please stay with me! Yuki, please take some sense into him! PLEASE! Don't leave me!" She pleaded. I wasn't really buying it but Takashi was. Takashi stepped passed me on the barrier and jumped down off of it to the floor and hugged her close as I stood on the barrier watching, my heart breaking as I looked away from them and looked over to the barrier silently debating if I should try to make my way out of it to smash zombies alone to get away from this pain I was feeling deep inside my heart. "Yuki?" I heard Takashi ask and I realized I would never be able to leave him. No matter how much it would hurt to stay. I would not break my promise to him! I looked down from where I stood on the barrier to Takashi who had called me while still holding Rei in his arms. "Yeah, Takashi?" I asked him softly. "We'll have to stay a little while longer, okay Yuki?" I sighed silently but nodded not saying a word. After all I knew this would happen. "Okay." I answered solemnly.

 **On the day that everything came to an end, I had to stand and watch as my best friend and secret love killed our best friend. Then I had to stand by and watch as the man that I love held the girl that he loved in his arms and realized it wasn't me. I looked away from their embrace unable to take it anymore as I lowered my head. My bangs hid my eyes as tears silently fell from my eyes. I would never be able to tell Takashi the truth: that he holds my heart. But all I will ever have is being able to call him my best friend. I'm so pathetic. I can't even tell him how I really feel. Even when the world comes to an end.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

{Saya Takagi's .}

It was a perfectly cloudy day with just the right amount of sunshine. The birds all chirped and the cherry blossoms fell as if it was a normal day. Humph. If this could even day could even be called normal anymore. "Move! I'm gonna frickin' kill you Son of a Bitch!" I heard a boy yell. I could hear screams and saw people running in fear from where I stood in my class room doorway. "People eating people. This isn't even funny." I said to myself. Me and the last student still in the class room that had stayed to avoid the stamped of students earlier knew we had to get out of here.

We ran from the class room and down the hall in the opposite direction the few stragglers from earlier that were still left were running to. As we ran we witnessed one of the students of our school that had obviously gotten bitten on the neck hold his wound and walk down the hall as if in a daze. It seemed to me as if he couldn't deal with what was going on and I was right. I am a genius after all. We heard him mumble to himself. He was in full out denial. "It can't be. This can't be happening. Can it mommy? It's not! Right?!" he cried and then he was grabbed by the face by a zombie over to the side of the hall way by the lockers. As we ran by we heard his muffled cry of pain. He had obviously been bitten again but we didn't stick around personally to find out. We just ran.

"Takagi? Where do you think you're running to?" I heard the boy that was running with me ask. "And what exactly was your brilliant plan?" I snapped at him. "I was going to talk to the teachers in the faculty room and then…" he started to answer but I cut him off. "That's pointless! What do you think a bunch of stupid teachers can do about it?!" I asked him as I checked to see if the coast was clear to run, unknowingly taking the same path that Komuro and the others had taken earlier. "But Takagi…" he started to say. "This is just…" he started to say but trailed off. "It's kinda…" he trailed off again. "Because of this, I…" he panted as he ran cutting off again. "…I should…" Finally I had heard enough.

I stopped running and then without turning around I asked him something "I've got a question for you." "What is it?" he asked. "Do you want to die? Or do you want to live?" I asked him seriously. My straight forward question seemed to stun him since he didn't seem sure how to answer. "Well…That's…Umm" he started to answer but didn't as he turned to see the body of a dead teacher with blood all over it and the floor and just stared at it for a bit. Then we could hear banging just to our right. It looked like other students had his same idea.

"They had the same idea as you. Let's see how it works for them." I told him as we watched the students closely. They banged on the door loudly and tried to open the door but found it locked and then banged on the door some more. "Sir! Sir!" one of the boys cried out trying to get a teacher's attention when the door burst open. Instead of salvation they were met with horror as the teachers they had hoped would save them were zombies themselves and attacked and bit them all.

The boy jumped back and yelped out in horror. Having proven my point, I turned and pointed at him. "You want to live! Right?!" I asked him seriously. "Then stick with me!" I told him. His glasses slipped from their place a bit and he nodded scared. "Let's go, Chubby!" I ordered. Then, I started running again with him obviously following me.

{Takashi Komuro's P.O.V.}

I could hear lots of **THEM** rattle against the barrier trying to get through. It looked like more of **THEM** were gathering at it by the minute judging by all the noise. Me and Rei sat against the wall with Yuki standing next to me. Her left leg was slightly leaning against my right shoulder. She usually only leaned against me when she needed comfort, but in this case I don't know what's wrong with her. Even if I could tell something, at least, was bothering her.

I looked over to my left and saw Rei sitting with her knees brought up against her chest with her arms crossed on top of them. She looked down solemnly and it wasn't hard to tell why. I mean her boyfriend had just died after all. The same bat that I had used earlier was covered in blood and just off to the side. I just thank god that Yuki found a towel to cover his head or I would have already been sick. I turned to where Hisashi lay and just stared at his body but at the same time not really looking at it. I was remembering what had happened in his final moments and how I brought about his end.

 _(Flash back)_

" _Takashi, will you help me?" he asked. "Help you with what?" I asked in reply after a short pause. Using his finger, Hisashi weakly pointed out over to the railing at the far end of the roof. "Help me over the rail, straight to the ground from here. The impact from the fall should smash my head. Or better yet Yuki use your bat to smash my head in." Hisashi said. Both Yuki and I looked at him in surprise. Me even more so. How could he ask Yuki to do something like that? Didn't he see how horrified she was when she had to do it earlier when it was just a teacher? And now he wants her to do that to a friend? No. There was no way I would let Yuki go through something like that. When it came down to it, I would be the one to end his life. I refuse to ever see her terrified like that ever again!_

" _What are you sayin-?" Rei started to ask but Hisashi cut her off. "I don't want to be one of THEM!"_ _He shouted before he started coughing up even more blood once again. I gasped and Yuki hung her head sadly as she held on to my hand tightly, both of us taking comfort from that. "Come on Takashi, Yuki…do it for me! I wanna stay myself. Until the end!" "He's not turning! He's not turning into one of THEM!" Rei shouted as Yuki held her back._ _"Don't do it!" Rei pleaded. I shouted as I ran to Hisashi, who was now the Undead, and lifted my bat. Just as I was about to smash his head in I woke up._

 _(Flash Back End)_

I snapped out of the daze I was in and my eyes went wide as I remembered how I took my very first life, the life of my best friend, down to the last second. Yuki must have noticed that something was wrong even without me saying anything because she slipped down the wall and leaned against me giving me a side hug. I honestly don't know what I would do without her. I sat there for a minute taking comfort in the feel of being in Yuki's embrace. I was just about to hug her back in thanks when Rei finally decided to join the rest of the world.

"What's the matter?" Rei turned her head to me and asked but the tone of her voice made it sound like she didn't really care at all. "I was thinking what the hell was really going on?" I answered. Yuki just hugged me closer giving me comfort without me asking for any and I loved her for it. "That's a straight forward answer." Rei said. "What's the point of lying about it?" I asked rhetorically as I leaning into Yuki giving her a side-hug in return. After all I'm not the only one who needed comfort. She needed it too. I was not even going to try to offer any comfort to Rei. After all I still remember what she said to me. Even if she thinks I didn't, since did I hold her in my arms for a time.

 _(F lash Back)_

" _How do you know that, Takashi?" Rei asked bitterly. "Oh I know; I know; you must have hated Hisashi, am I right? Because he was dating me!" she continued._

 _(F lash Back End)_

Just because I used to love her, and yes I said used to, does not mean she can treat me how ever she wanted. Any love I had for her died as she shouted those words to me as I fulfilled my best friend's last request. We sat there in silence for a while with Yuki and I holding each other. Unbeknownst to me, Rei just stared at the both of us the whole time before something made her get up. "I think I should let my dad know that I'm alright. Let me use your cell?" she asked with a, what seemed to be a slightly fake, smile on her face. I just ignored it as I handed Rei my phone and switched Yuki, who had been way too quiet all this time, to where she was sitting in my lap and I held her close from behind.

I then turned to addressed Rei. "I understand that he's a Police Officer. But we can't even connect to 1-1-0." I said. Rei just ignored me as if I didn't speak at all, opened my phone, and started dialing. I could hear the beeps as she dialed away at the buttons. "I know this secret number that he told me not to call unless it's an emergency." Rei said as she finished dialing and then put the phone to her ear. I finally stood bringing Yuki up to stand with me and walked us closer to Rei and as we did, I could hear the phone ringing and I hoped, for Rei's sake, the call would get through. And sure enough it did.

I heard Rei gasp. "It got through!" she said excitedly. "Dad?!" Rei called into the phone once the call was answered. "Hello? Takashi? Is that you?" I heard Rei's dad ask. "Dad, listen! Daddy we're at school and there's been-" Rei started to say but she was cut off. "Takashi? You must have gotten this number from Rei! Is Rei alright?! Is she with you?! Is she alright?!" Rei's father, Mr. Miyamoto, asked. It looks as though he didn't hear Rei speaking earlier at all. And from the static sounds I heard that may just be the case. "Dad! What's the matter?! Can't you hear me?!" Rei cried out horrified.

"Listen carefully. The entire city is in panic mode right now!" Rei's dad started to say but was cut off by a gun shot. "Daddy!" Rei called out to her father as he spoke to try to get his attention and let him know that it was her, that it was his daughter talking, that she was fine. "You need to get out of there!" Rei's father cried out causing all three of us to gasp at the forceful tone behind his words. "You understand?! The city is already in panic mode!" Mr. Miyamoto said. "You need to evacu-" he started to say but the call cut off midway. Leaving the three of us in a moment of horrified silence.

Rei stood wide eyed for a minute and then slowly lowered the phone. She checked the screen and saw that it read there was no service "No service?" she asked in disbelief. "But I just called him!" Rei yelled out. "I don't understand!" she continued as she started to cry. "Rei!" I called out to her to try to snap her out of it. But it only served to widen my eyes by what I saw when I got a look at her. Rei slowly turned to face Yuki and I with tears falling down from her eyes as she sobbed clutching the phone still in her hands. "Yuki… Takashi…" she started to say. My eyes widened further and Yuki's glistened with tears at the sight. "My dad…He didn't know that it was me at all." She continued. "He didn't even know me!" Rei yelled out sadly as she sniffled and cried.

Yuki, even though she had been silent this whole time, knew just what to do in this situation and placed a hand on to Rei's shoulder to offer her what comfort she could. It must have been terrible for Rei for her own father to not know it was her speaking to him the whole time after all. It seemed to help a little if the softening of the sobs was anything to go by. As she offered Rei comfort, Yuki held my hand as if she needed a stabilizing comfort herself. And from the slight shaking I could feel from her, she needed it. So, I gave it to her and squeezed her hand gently.

{Kotah Hirano's P.O.V.}

As Takagi and I ran down the hall, watching one of **THEM** drag off the body of a student just ahead, an idea occurred to me. "Takagi? I know it's against school rules, but do you have your cell phone on you?" I asked the bubblegum pink haired genius. "I'm a straight A student!" she answered me. Looks like she doesn't have a phone on her then. "Besides? Even if I had one, who would I call?" she asked. I thought about how to answer that and came up with the obvious answer. "Well, the police, maybe?" I said. Takagi just gave me a dead pan look. "God! You're so stupid!" she told me. "Look how serious this is! There's no way people haven't called them already! But yet we haven't heard a single siren." She explained seriously. "So now you know." Takagi said after noticing my fear.

"So this is happening all over?" I asked in disbelief. "Gee, you think?!" she asked rhetorically. "I'm sure the police have been dealing with this already But look how things are!" she cried. "I wonder if we should call the Self-Defense force or something?" I thought out loud. "I wouldn't expect much from them." Takagi answered seriously. "I know that they can't conduct any defense or public security operations without the Government's order but-" My talking about this just seemed to set her off as she let out a soft growl. "That's not what I meant!" she said frustrated with her back to me as she peeked around the corner of the wall looking for any signs of **THEM**. "Well what did you mean exactly?" I asked as I was getting scared and so, seeing an opportunity to seek out comfort, I took advantage and backed up against her so that we were back to back as I spoke. It caused me to bump into her and it made her let out a small oomph as she turned around and, using both hands, pushed me way from her.

{Saya Takagi's P.O.V.}

"They're just like the police!" I cried out as I pushed Hirano away from me. "What do you think would happen if people were eating people in all the cities out there?! Listen! There are 130 million people! How many of them do you think work for the Self-Defense Force?! And what if the same thing's happening inside the Self-Defense Force?!" I asked rhetorically. Just then the two of us heard one of **THEM** come down the stairs just behind our alcove, causing us both to gasp. "Come on! We need to go!" I cried out as I turned to run. I heard Hirano stumble as he started to run after me. "Ah! Okay!" I heard him answer. _'Jesus! The only reason I have to stay with this dumbass is because Komuro isn't here! I am such a nice person.' I thought to myself._

{Shizuka Marikawa's P.O.V.}

"A-Akota?" I heard the male student in my office ask his friend as his friend seemed to stand up. Turns out he was one of **THEM.** "Akota?" the boy asked as he saw his friend come towards him scaring him and causing him drop his mop that he was using as a defense and to almost trip on the I.V. holder which gave him a weapon that he grabbed a hold of. "Dammit!" He yelled as he went on to the attack. "Ahh!" he cried as the boy stabbed the zombie in the chest. "Forgive me! Forgive Me! Forgive me! Forgive me! Forgive me! Forgive me! Forgive me!" he cried out to his friend for each stab in the chest.

As that went on in the background I moved closer towards the cabinets. "Oh…" I cried silently. "What should I do?" I asked myself worriedly. "I can't get a hold of the police or the fire department." I said to myself as I ran over to my medicine cabinets causing my large breasts to bounce slightly. I began to pull out different medical supplies and place them in a bag. "I can treat them, but once they're bitten they're bound to die! And once they die they'll resurrect." I finished saying as I held one arm crossed under my breasts and the other arm held up with my fist clenched and only my pointed finger pointed up. You know now that I thought about it, this all seemed familiar. "This is exactly like that George Romeo movie I once saw." I said as I pointed my finger towards my mouth.

I think the boy exasperated. "I don't think it's time to be impressed." The boy said as he walked over to me. "Let's get out of here, Ms. Shizuka!" he begged as I ruffled through more medicine bottles. "Hold on a second. Let me take all the stuff I can carry." I said. "Just do it quickly!" he cried as I grabbed more medical supplies to put in my medical back. Just then I heard the boy gasp and the sound of a window cracking. I stopped and turned to look over at the windows in time to see them all shatter completely letting in many of **THEM** causing me to gasp worriedly as well. "Ms. Shizuka!" the boy cried as he got in front of me, weapon at the ready, to try and protect me.

But it was in vain, as one of **THEM** got to him and bit him hard on the shoulder causing the boy to cry out in pain. "Ms. Shizuka! Get out of her quick!" he cried out as more of **THEM** gathered around him. I back up a little bit causing my breasts to bounce slightly. My eyes widened as I could do nothing but watch. Then I thought of something. I didn't even know this brave boy's name! I had to ask before he died. "I'm sorry. What was your name again please?" I asked him even if this wasn't the best time to ask it had to be done. "What?" The boy asked shock and confused as more of **THEM** pounced on him sending him to the ground as **THEY** bit him. Gone was my last line of defense as horrible as it is to say. **THEY** converged on me as I back up all the way to the windows. "Oh goodness!" I gasped out as two of **THEM** got near me. I was sure this was the end as one of **THEM** lunged for me but gasped as something smashed the zombie into the window smearing blood everywhere.

One by one the zombies were permanently dealt with. Once they were down it finally got a good look at my savior. It was a by the looks of it a girl with long purple hair wearing the school uniform with a long instead of short skirt and obviously skilled in Kendo if the ease that she held her practice sword was anything to go by. The girl walked over to the boy who had protected me with graceful ease and knelt in front of him on one knee and put down her practice sword. She put her hand on the boy's shoulder to try to offer him comfort and took a good look at him. The boy was covered in bites and blood with tears flowing down his face. "I'm the captain of the Kendo Club, Saeko Busujima. A Sophomore." She introduced herself. Ha! I was right! Oh this isn't the time for that.

"What's your name, kid?" Miss Busujima asked the boy. He tried to answer, but he vomited up blood. "Ish-Ishi...Kazu" he started to answer but he threw up blood again but still we managed to get his name. "Ishi, You did a great job protecting Dr. Marikawa. I commend your courage." she praised him. "You do know what happens to you once you get bitten? Do you want your parents or friends to see you like that? If the answer is no, I will end your life as painlessly as I can. But I've never killed anyone." she said as her eyes softened. Ishi seemed stunned at the offer for a second then he just smiled. "P-please do that." Ishi answered the girl. Upon hearing his answer, Busujima removed her hand from Ishi's shoulder, grabbed her practice sword, and stood up.

"Wait! What are you gonna do?!" I asked her worriedly. "You're the school doctor. I got it. But stay out of it. This young man is going to die with honor. And I'm going to make sure that he does." Miss Busujima told me as she ran her hand down the last three inches of her practice sword. Then she brought her practice sword up. Ishi gave one last acceptant smile and awaited his death just as Miss Busujima swung her practice sword down. It hit Ishi right on the head causing blood to splatter on the window just behind where he was leaning as his body slumps to the side permanently dead. I held a hand close to my mouth shaking and softly hyperventilating in horror as I stare at Ishi' body unable to look away. Then I gasped letting out a soft whimper as I heard a door crash letting in more of **THEM** into the Medical Wing. Miss Busujima stood in front of me to protect me with her practice sword at the ready. Unbeknownst to me, she had a slight smirk on her face as she awaited the fight.

{Kotah Hirano's P.O.V.}

"Okay! We're here!" I said as we entered the Wood Shop class room. Takagi made right for the front desk and started digging in the box I could see on the desk. "What do we do know?!" I asked her. "Although I do see some things that would come in-" I started to say but Takagi cut me off. "Just shut up, you chubby geek!" She yelled at me. "Lock the door so they won't come in!" she ordered and I ran over to the door to do just that making sure the door locked with a click. "I locked it." I told her as I walked over to Takagi and stood next to her by the front desk. I saw that she had emptied the box and placed everything spread out. "Are you gonna use them as weapons?" I asked her. "You're one of those basement shut-ins. One of those military nerds or gun geeks, aren't you?" she asked. Then pointed to a tool on the table. "Come on at least you've seen this thing before. I mean, it was in that Mel Gibson movie."

"A nail gun!" I pointed out. Then I gasped. "And its gas!" I said. "Hell yeah! We won't be able to carry it around if it was one of those compressor types right?! God! You're fat and stupid!" Takagi said to me. "So you like movies?" I asked trying to make conversation. "Don't be ridicules! I'm a genius! So I know everything!" she snapped at me and probably would have kept going had we not heard a loud banging sound that caused her to gasp. It sounded like a door going down and it sounded close. The noise caused Takagi worry and gave her cause to look over at the door in fear and sure enough some of **THEM** were at the door. "Got an extra tank. And the nails. We're all set!" I said as I searched another box on the desk and pulled out the extra gas tank and two packs of nails smirking widely, not paying any mind to the door since Takagi was keeping an eye out. "Why are you so calm, cool, and collected?! **THEY** are coming! **THEY'RE** in the hallway!" Takagi yelled at me as more of **THEM** gathered by the class room's door.

I picked up the nail gun and help it as if I was ready to fire to check out my new weapon. "Weighs around 4 kilograms. It's as heavy as some old assault rifle." I said as I held it in front of me like an actual gun. "But I can't stabilize my aim this way. I need to attach a Sight to it." I said to myself. "Hey, you! Are you listening to me?!" Takagi yelled at me as I looked around for anything I could use as a Sight. I turned to my left and there was the perfect thing for me to use, two long handles made of wood. I let out a low, very dark chuckle as I smirked widely enough to show my teeth. "H-Hirano?" Takagi asked scared as more of **THEM** banged on the door. I quickly got to work and using a saw, cut the wooden handles to the appropriate length, broke a pencil, cut an eraser to the length needed, and used tape to finish putting the finishing touches to make my weapon usable as more banging was heard. Finally, a large group of **THEM** broke down the door and entered the class room causing Takagi to scream shrilly. "Hirano!" Takagi yelled out hysterically as **THEY** closed in on her. Of course before one of **THEM** could even get close to her, I fired landing a bull's eye with a nail deep in the center of one of **THEIR** foreheads. "Got cha!" I said smirking widely. Takagi turned over to me. "Hirano?" she asked with a cute confused look on her face. Unfortunately, not only would she never go for a guy like me but it also wasn't the time for that.

{Rei Miyamoto's P.O.V.}

"Are you ready?!" Takashi asked as her and Yuki held on to the fire hose and were aiming it at the barrier blocking **THEM** from getting to us. "Yeah!" I answered him. "Then turn it!" both he and Yuki said at the same time since the both of them could see the barrier wouldn't hold for much longer. I turned on the water and it went rushing down the hose, fast. The water came explosively from the top and for a minute, Yuki and Takashi had a hard controlling it. "Shit!" Takashi yelled as he and Yuki held on the hose as it went wild. It was hard for them to control. The water went almost everywhere as they tried to aim the water hose where it was needed.

{Kotah Hirano's P.O.V.}

Bang! Bang! Those were the sounds heard as I fired my weapon and landed two nails into two more of **THEIR** heads. I stood in front of Takagi as I fired another two shots and not once turning from my targets, asked Takagi something. "Do you see the drill and the nails over there? Would you put them in a bag or something?" I asked her as I fired more shots, taking down a few more of **THEM**. That apparently made her mad. "Excuse me?! You're nobody to me! What makes you think you can order me around?!" she yelled pissed off. Since there wasn't any of **THEM** immediately close to us, I could afford to turn my attention towards her. I turned to her and I heard her gasp. Oops! Must have still had my scary face on! I immediately changed it to my "cute" asking face. "Pretty please with sugar on top?" I asked her nicely. She scoffed exasperatedly and lowered her head for a second then looked up at me. "Alright." She sighed.

{Rei Miyamoto's P.O.V.}

"Yuki! Takashi!" I yelled worriedly. "I'm okay!" I heard Takashi yell. "Me too!" I heard Yuki yell after. It looks like the two of them finally got control of the fire hose. "I didn't like most of you fucks then. And I sure as hell don't like you now." I heard Takashi say. "Yuki are you ready?" he asked Yuki. "Yeah! I'm ready! Let's do it!" she answered. "Alright! So take this!" Takashi yelled to **THEM** as he pointed the fire hose at the barrier with Yuki's help.

The pressure of the water was enough to send all of **THEM** that were gathered at the barrier tumbling down the stairs fast causing all of **THEM** to hit **THEIR** heads. Yuki smirked and Takashi just cackled in glee even as they raised the fire hose up to get a look at their handy work. Water still spraying everywhere and even off of the roof making water go down the walls and windows.

{Saya Takagi's P.O.V.}

Once the coast was clear and all of THEM that were in the class room were dead, we started to gather our supplies. "Hey! What are you doing?! You hold this too!" I yelled at Hirano as I pushed a bag into his hands. "Umm… okay…" He said as he grabbed hold of the bag I shoved at him. Once I shoved the bag at him I ran to the door and check both ways to see if it was safe even as I heard the fire alarm blaring. "Hey Takagi? Ca-can I…Can I ask you something?" I heard Hirano ask. "What?!" I asked him irritably as I turned to look at him. "Well…Why are you with me?" he asked me. I just turned to the door and looked to check for any more of **THEM**. "Why?! Because I'm such a nice person!" I told him.

I heard Hirano sigh and almost didn't catch what he mumbled to himself. "Oh. I can see that. Oh well." He then loaded his nail gun weapon and stood with a serious expression on his face, ready to fire. "Hey, you're on the ball all of a sudden!" I noticed of him. "Something click in you or what?" I asked. Hirano just turned to me quickly making his glasses shine as if he had a spark in his left eye and his glasses glow over his right eye with a toothy smile. "I think I found my calling!" Hirano answered as we stood in the hall way. "Behind you!" I cried. Hirano turned and saw three of **THEM** coming slowly up the hall that he quickly dispatched with a nail through the head. Each nail hitting dead center on **THEIR** foreheads.

{Rei Miyamoto's .}

Splashes were heard as I , having just turned off the fire hose, walked over to Yuki and Takashi holding my make shift spear and Takashi's bat in my hands stopping first two steps above Takashi and four steps above Yuki who was two steps down from Takashi. The two were already on the stairs with Yuki with her bat at the ready and Takashi still holding the hose in both his hands. "The fire hose. Not too shabby." Takashi said to me smiling slightly. Even Yuki agreed if the smirk on her face was anything to go by. "I figured the water pressure would be strong enough." I said. "Don't you remember? During the fire drill in Junior High you, Yuki, and Hisashi got…" I started to say but I cut myself off. It was too soon for me. The wound was still too fresh to be talking about…Hisashi. And from the tensing of Takashi's shoulder's and Yuki's soft gasp, they both agreed.

I looked to the side sadly as I remembered him. "Yeah." Yuki said softly, speaking for the first time in a while. "I remember." Takashi answered me. A silence fell over our group for a minute with the only sounds being were the wind and a drop of water falling into a puddle. "I think it should be okay now." I said finally. Yuki just sighed. "How I admire your optimism." Takashi told me as he dropped the hose onto the steps finally.

"You sure about this?" he asked me. "I'm with you whatever you decide, Takashi." I heard Yuki say to him. I just stepped down two steps to where I stood next to Takashi and silently handed him his bat causing our hands to brush up against each other. Takashi and I just stared at each other for a second before Takashi grabbed on to his bat and turned away to look at Yuki. In just one look I could tell a whole conversation had taken place. The two had always been like that even before I intruded into their little world. "Let's go!" He said seriously to both of us. I turned away with a slight blush on my face, still feeling the tingle from my hand brushing up against his, as I nodded silently.

We quickly ran down the last few stairs our feet splashing in a puddle as we went. "Ahhh!" Takashi let out as a battle cry as he and Yuki started our fight. Our goal was to get to the roof access door. You would think with the way that Yuki and Takashi were so different they wouldn't be able to fight so perfectly together. Takashi was strong and Yuki was so graceful. But you would be wrong. They just made it work. Yuki and Takashi fought so in sync with each other that I could only just barely keep up in following up after their attacks with an attack of my own. I used my make shift spear to send one of **THEM** flying as I aimed low and for its stomach which sent it flying into another one causing both to hit **THEIR** heads hard on the roof and die a Permanent death, leaving the path to the roof access door clear.

We all went through the door and started going down the steps as fast as we could. The tapping sounds of our school shoes was the only sound that could be heard besides our breathing so I decided to break the silence and get information about what our next plan would be. "Where do we run to?" I asked Takashi as we ran down and almost reached the floor on the last few flights of stairs that lead to the roof causing us all to stop. Takashi turned to me, shoulder to shoulder with Yuki who was standing next to him, and answered. "To my house! Go there and get supplies and meet up with other people who haven't turned yet." He said "Work together and gets someplace safe!" he continued as he stood there with his bat swung on to his shoulder. "Sounds like a plan to me!" Yuki said with a smile in Takashi's direction. He saw it and smiled back at her. Again that one little smile was somehow an entire conversation. I don't think I'll ever be able to understand.

I sighed. "Yeah. You're right!" I said to Takashi. "Now that I know my Dad's okay…" I started to say but I cut off as I thought of something. "Oh! We should probably call your houses to make sure they're alright too." I said to them. "Waste of time. Nobodies home. My dad won't be back in town till next week. And my mom's a school teacher so she won't be home until after 5." Takashi said as he closed his eyes. "It's the same for me too. It would just waste time if we stopped to call my house since my Dad works at the same school as Takashi's mom and my Mom's out of town and she's not supposed to be back for a couple more days yet." Yuki explained. "Besides" Takashi started to say as he made his way down the stairs with his bat on his shoulder and Yuki by his side. "They get on my nerves." He said. Yuki smirked and I just let out a short giggle. "Well they're parents! That kinda comes with the job!" I said as we started to run down the stairs again.

{Takashi Komuro's P.O.V.}

' _I didn't really mean that. The truth is I was a little scared. Look at this place. And my Mom! She's some place just like this! I was a little scared. And I guess Yuki must have realized it since she just took a hold of my hand, never once stopping, silently telling me with that one gesture that she was there for me. I guess out of any of us she would understand best what I was going through. After all, her Dad works in the same place my Mom is too.'_ I thought to myself as we made our way down the flights of stairs, Yuki's hand in mine as I gave her hand a gentle squeeze as we went.

{Says Takagi's P.O.V.}

It was already late afternoon, I'd say at least past 5 as Hirano and I hid behind the water faucet in the hall. I was in the middle of coming up with a theory. I kneeled at the faucet and dunk and wet a small towel rag in the bucket full of water that was already filled and threw it at one of **THEM** that was nearby. The towel hit right on the back of the head and it didn't even phase. "Wh-what are you doing?" Hirano asked me quietly. "Just be quiet!" I whispered to him harshly. I wet another small towel rag, but this time I threw it at the locker just to see if my theory was correct. Sure enough I was right! I am a genius after all! One of **THEM** , the same one of earlier, heard the rag hit the locker with a bang and followed the sound not even noticing hit kept hitting the locker.

"Do you see that? **THEY** don't even react when something hits **THEIR** bodies, the big dumbasses! **THEIR** senses are dead! **THEY** only respond to the sound! Most likely they can't see either; otherwise they wouldn't bump in to the locker!" I explain my theory to Hirano as we hid. "Well what about heat?" Hirano asked. That was a good point. Not that I would ever admit it out loud. "I'm sure we'll have plenty of opportunities to find out." Was all I said as I stood up and shouldered the bag I carried.

"Let's go!" I said. "So we-we're going outside?!" Hirano whispered loudly. "Do you think we're hanging around here?" I asked as I turned my head to him. "I kinda.." he started to say but cut off. "I hate walking." he finally said. That really irritated me so much that I forgot to be quiet and turned to him, with my hand on my right hip and my bag on my left shoulder, and I yelled at him loudly. "And that's why you're so fat! You need to put down the Wal-Mart Cheetos and exercise!" I yelled. Hirano just looked downed and whined softly when I gasped. "What?" Hirano asked as he looked up. I had forgotten to be quiet and I stared at several of **THEM** coming from an intersecting hall way. Hirano turned slowly and saw **THEM** too.

{Saeko Busujima's P.O.V.}

I could see the sun starting to set through the windows as Dr. Marikawa and I walked quickly down the hall. I would swat away any of **THEM** that came near us sending into the lockers as Dr. Marikawa struggled to run after me, clutching her bag, due to her skirt. "The faculty room?" I asked as I walked just slightly ahead of her. "Jesus! What a pain in the ass!" I said. "But all the car keys are in that room. That's where they keep them." Dr. Marikawa said as she ran just behind me. I used my practice sword to send one of **THEM** to the wall by the windows, never stopping. "Why don't you just kill them?" the school doctor asked me. "You've done so well this far. Why stop now?" she continued as we reached the door that would lead us close to the faculty room.

I checked if there was any of **THEM** just outside before I answered. "One or two at a time, believe me no problem. And I wouldn't think twice about doing it. But **THEY** come at you in packs. And don't be fooled **THEY'RE** a lot stronger than **THEY** look. Once **THEY** grab you, it's hard to get loose." I answered her. My eyes softened after having gone hard in the middle of my explanation. "Wow. I'm impressed." Dr. Marikawa said at my explanation. She took two steps towards the door before she tripped on the floor mat, dropping her medical bag, causing her large breasts to bounce as they fell. She sat on the ground with her knees together and her legs facing opposite directions rubbing her head with a blush on her face. She was obviously embarrassed about the fall.

"Oh! I hate these stupid floor mats! Geez!" she cried. I kneeled down to her, putting my practice sword down, and said, "What you're wearing isn't exactly made for running." Having said that I grabbed a hold of her skirt and made a large slit up the right side. She gasped horrified. "Are you crazy?! This is Christian Dior!" She shouted from her spot on the floor as I took a hold of my practice sword again and stood up. I just sighed. "Your clothes? Or your life? Which is more important?" I asked her. She made a whiny noise before she answered me still in the same spot where she fell down earlier. "Both are!" Dr. Marikawa cried. Suddenly we heard a large crash causing the school doctor and I to gasp. "What was that?" Dr. Marikawa asked me. "That came from the faculty room!" I said.

{Saya Takagi's P.O.V.}

I stood in front of the door to the faculty room clutching my bag tightly to try to hide some of the fear I was feeling. Hirano was knelt in front of me protectively as he shot and killed another one of **THEM**. However, that was not a good thing right now. I wanted to learn more about these things to better understand them and how to better fight against them down the line. "If you keep shooting **THEM** , how will we learn about 'em?" I asked Hirano. "You know you could help me fight 'em too!" Hirano pointed out to me. "You stupid fat idiot! That's what I have you for!" I told him. "The magazine is almost empty." he said. "You think that's my problem?! Hurry up and just reload it!" I shouted at him almost hysterically. "Bu-but **THEY'RE** right behind you." Hirano said as he pointed behind me. "See?" he asked rhetorically. Sure enough there was one behind me. I let out a terrified, shrilly, high-pitched scream that echoed everywhere.

{Takashi Komuro's P.O.V.}

We heard a girl scream and all three of us gasped. The scream echoed through the halls and I would know that scream anywhere. It was Takagi! We had to go now!

{Saeko Busujima's P.O.V.}

We heard the scream and both Dr. Marikawa and I gasped. It's from the faculty room! We had to move! Fast! Both I and the school doctor must have had the same thought since we both took off running, making our way towards the faculty room.

{Saya Takagi's P.O.V.}

The Undead teacher groaned as it moved slowly towards me. "H-H-Hirano?!" I asked scared as I backed up slowly. Hirano took aim at it and clicked at the trigger but nothing came out, it was empty. "Oh no! I'm out!" he cried out in alarm. I backed up more and ended up tripping over Hirano's bag making me fall on my butt in front of the trophy case and making the drill that we had packed away in it come out of the bag. "Get away! Get away!" I said in fear as I backed my self up as close to the trophy case as I could while still being able to move. "Takagi!" I heard Hirano shout to me in worry. "Get back! Stay back!" I yelled at the zombie throwing both a smaller and a large trophy at its face but that didn't faze it at all. I was running out of options as it closed in on me. And that's when I saw my only chance. The drill that we took from Shop class!

As the thing drew closer, I screamed at it. "Get away!" I yelled out hysterically. I grabbed the drill and pierced it right in the face and turned on the drill causing blood to splatter and splash everywhere crying loudly the whole time in fear. So lost was I in my fear that I didn't notice Komuro, Uyumi, and Miyamoto show up. Nor did I notice any one or anything else. I just wanted all of this to end! I held the drill as far away from me as I could drilling into its face even as it tried to grab at me with my face turned to the side crying hysterically. Blood was splashing and splattering everywhere. "I can't take it anymore! Someone please!" I begged hysterically. I would go insane at this rate if this didn't stop soon!

{Takashi Komuro's P.O.V.}

I looked at Yuki and held her gaze for a second but for the both of us time just stood still. In that one gaze was an entire conversation. _'"Are you with me?' I asked her in our silent conversation. "Like you even have to ask?" she answered me without ever once having said a word aloud. Be careful." I ordered her as our silent conversation continued. "I don't know what I would do without you!" I said. "It's the same for me, Takashi." You better be careful too. I can't lose you! she said. You watch my back. I watch yours. Right?" I asked. "Always." She answered back to me. "Until the end." I said completing our promise that we had since we were kids. "Let's go!" I said to her and she just nodded her head to me in response._

"I'll take the right side." A girl with long purple hair said. I wondered who she was but introductions could wait until later. "I'll hold the left!" I heard Rei call out. "Ahhh!" was Rei's battle cry as she rushed in to the fray with her make shift spear. "Wow." I heard the purple haired girl mutter to herself as he watched Rei fight. I yelled out and took after the ones in the center. Yuki and I were as always together, the two of us rushed in destroying as many of **THEM** as we could in perfect sync.

Finally, the purple haired girl took down the last two and the zombie that Takagi had had her drill in its face fell to the ground dead, for good this time. Takagi just collapsed to her knees shaking in horror hyperventilating as she looked at herself on a reflective surface. She had blood all over her face uniform. "Takag-" Hirano started to say as Rei ran passed him towards the hysterical girl but was cut off by Dr. Marikawa's breasts bumping into him as the school doctor ran passed him to try and comfort the poor girl causing him to have a nose bleed as he fell to the ground. "Takagi are you okay?" I heard Rei ask her gently. "Miyamoto…" she responded as a few soft sobs escaped her. I closed the door that led outside and locked it to cut off the chance of any more of **THEM** getting in here by the door. Even if it would only buy us at most a few minutes in escape time. "You already know the school nurse, Dr. Marikawa, right? And I'm Saeko Busujima. From class 3-A." "I'm Takashi Komuro from class 2-B." "My name is Yuki Uyumi. Also from class 2-B." I heard Yuki say as she introduced herself as she stood by my side.

{Saeko Busujima's P.O.V.}

"Miss Busujima. I remember you won the national championship last year." I heard the orange girl say as she stood up. "My name is Rei Miyamoto. I'm in the Spear Martial Arts club." She introduced herself. "Oh and I'm…I'm Kotah Hirano from class B. Just FYI." He last boy said as his name became known. "Nice to meet you." I said as I smiled at him. Hirano just gasped and his glasses glowed and a light blush colored his cheeks. He was adorable! The girl from earlier, Takagi if what I heard from Miss Miyamoto was right, panted a few times before she stood with her back facing us. "Why are you guys being all warm and fuzzy?" She asked us all. "What?" everyone said together. "Why are you being so polite to her, Miyamoto?! You flunked last year. You're the same age. She's not your elder." Takagi said, the whole time she spoke she only showed us her back.

Miyamoto let out an almost silent gasp at the bubblegum pink haired girl's words. It seemed to me that this girl was due for a break down soon. She just needed a trigger. "What are you talking about, Takagi?" I heard Komuro ask. Sure enough that one question set her off. She turned her head back to face all of us as her eyes showed she was almost at the end of her sanity. "Don't talk to me like I'm stupid! I'm smarter then all of you combined!" She yelled out shrilly and hysterically. She turned to face us and placed her hand on her chest as she yelled. "You should be lucky I'm even in the same school as you!" she yelled out but it looks like she was about to fully break down soon. "I'm a…I'm a…" she kept trying to say as her voiced cracked but couldn't. It wouldn't be long now.

I walked over to her slowly and put my hand on her shoulder causing here eye's to widen as she gasped. "It's okay. That's enough." I said to her gently. Something must have caught her attention because she turned to the side. There was a mirror and what she saw caused her eye's to widen in horror. "Look at me. All these blood stains." Takagi said, her voice cracking and slowly fading to a whisper. "Now Mom will have to take it to the cleaners!" she whispered as loud as she could, her voice no longer working. She was going to break any second now. And sure enough break she did. All it took was seeing Komuro and Uyumi stand behind her in the mirror. Though the two had very serious expressions on their faces, it was obvious to me that the two were there to try and offer some comfort to the clearly upset girl. She let out a sob and turned to me grabbing onto my upper arms as she lowered her head. Slowly she fell to the ground on her knees taking me with her as she cried. Then, as I placed my hand on the back of her head and held the poor girl, Takagi broke down hard. There was nothing else I could do for the poor girl but hold her close and offer what comfort I could. She would have to ride this break down out.

{Yuki Uyumi's P.O.V.}

We all stared at Takagi as she broke down. Her hysteric cries echoing throughout the halls. We couldn't do anything. Anything at all to help her. I felt so helpless being forced to watch this and not able to fix it as I stood beside Takashi. After what seemed like forever, but in truth was at most 10 minutes, Takagi calmed down and we all made our way into the faculty room. We sent Takagi to go put water on her face and to freshen up while Takashi, Hirano, and I made a barrier in front of the door using desks, printers, and packaged printing paper. "And done!" I said. "What do you think?" I heard Takashi ask. "Yeah." Hirano said. "I think that's enough for right now. Let's take a quick break" I heard Miss Busujima say. "I think that's the best idea ever." I said. Truthfully I was exhausted! My legs are killing me! I heard someone walking around and found that it was Hirano.

Turns out, he went to go check on Takagi. Oh Boy… "Hey just wondering... Are you okay?" I could hear him ask her just as the water shut off. "You were glasses?!" Hirano asked shocked as I walked over to him. Just as I reached him I saw a towel land on his head. Looks, like she threw it at him. "Shut up! My contact lenses keep on moving around!" She shouted as she scoffed and walked out of the kitchenette leaving me with Hirano. "It's best not to pay her any mind, you know? Her bark really is worse than her bite, Hirano." "She wears glasses…" Hirano said in a what looked like a love sick daze. It looked like he hadn't heard a word of what I had said at all. I just chuckled softly and walked away from the kitchenette too.

I was going to find a chair to sit in when Takashi grabbed my hand and pulled me down to sit between his legs. We sat there silently in peace just enjoying the comfort of each other's presence for about 5 minutes before we were interrupted by Rei. She handed the both of us each a water bottle. "Here you go." She said to us. "Oh. Thanks." Takashi told her. I just nodded my thanks silently and leaned back against Takashi. He wrapped an arm across just above my chest and pulled me close silently, neither of us really moving except for to get the occasional drink of water. All was silent for a minute and peaceful, but unfortunately it couldn't stay silent for long. After all we needed to get out of here before it got dark!

"Dr. Marikawa where's the car key?" Takashi finally asked as he held me. "Oh. It's in my purse somewhere." The school nurse said as she opened her purse and started to dig around inside. "Are you sure your car is big enough to fit all of us?" the Kendo captain asked her. "Well now that I think about it…" she said and trailed off as a sweat drop formed on the back of her head. She must have a pretty small car, like a Beetle or something. There is no way this many people would fit in one of those. That would be crazy. I snorted to myself in my head just picturing it.

"What about the Micro-Bus we use for the clubs' Away games?" Saeko Busujima asked. "Looks like the keys are on the wall hook." She said. "Hey guys? I see the bus!" Hirano told us as he looked to check out the window through a small opening between two blinds. "That's fine but where are we going?" Dr. Marikawa asked Takashi. Takashi held me closer to him as he answered. "We're going to make sure that our families are okay. We'll start with the family who lives closest from here. If you're worried about your family we'll bring them with us. After that we'll look for a safe place and…" Takashi trailed off. Something off to the side had caught his attention. It looks like while Takashi was talking, Rei had once again ignored him and turned on the T.V. Something she saw caused Rei to go stock still. Whatever it was she saw it looks like it wasn't anything good. "What's wrong?" Takagi asked her but it looks like Rei didn't hear her at all. "What is this?" I could hear Rei ask in horror. Takashi stood up taking me along with him and we waked closer to the T.V. just as Miss Busujima raised the volume.

" _ **The Government has begun to discuss the Emergency measures against the Outbreaks that have been occurring in locations around the city." The news anchor woman said.**_ "Outbreaks? What do they mean, Outbreaks?" Takashi asked as he held onto my hand tightly. _ **"However, all the political parties have been expressing…" she continued but was cut off when Saeko changed the channel…**_

 _ **The new channel showed a female news reporter reporting on site in the afternoon sun with an ambulance and police officers wheeling away body bags in the background as the report began."It's been feared that more than 10,000 have been victimized in Seitama Area so far. The Governor has already called a…" The news reporter said but cut off when she jumped at the sound of shots being fired. "…already declared a State of Emergency and has requested the Emergency Disaster Relief…" She cut off again as two officers shot at two body bags that appeared to stand up. It's a gun shot! It looks like the police are finally using firearms! From what I can see here…" "…No…No!...No!" The camera fell and we lost the visual. All that could be heard were the news reporter's dying screams before the screen cut to static.**_

My eyes widened in horror. This couldn't be. How had this all happened so fast?! All of us sat in the faculty room in horrified silence. Takashi must have noticed my fear and wrapped an arm securely around my waist and silently pulled me into a side hug to try and give my comfort and calm me down. But I knew from the slight shaking I could feel that he needed the comfort just as much as I did so I wrapped my own arm around his waist and snuggled into his side. Even as the world ends around us, I know I will survive as long as I have Takashi by my side. It is our promise after all. One that I never intended to break.

 **I'll watch your back. You watch mine. The two of us. Together. Always. Until the end.**


End file.
